Shopping Day
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: After losing a bet, Jo has to go shopping with Brick. There's a dress, punches thrown and ect.


Can we go?"

"No"

"Can we go"

"Again no"

"How about now?"

"How about the answers still no"

"But this suuuuuuuuuuucks!"

Jo had been whining for the past ten straight minutes and she was getting annoying. Like Staci chatterbox annoying.

"It really isn't my problem ma'am. You did loose the bet with Mike and a bet's a bet"

"And how was I supposed to know Zoe could fight!?"

"If it makes you feel any better ma'am, Anne didn't know either", Brick joked.

Jo just rolled her,"Hey why don't we skip the shopping part and say we did. They wouldn't even know"

"But ma'am that is why someone had to come with you and lying is against -"

"Yea yea against your code I got it", she mocked.

"Out of all the places ; chefs kitchen, the mineshaft, I chose -",she paused for dramatic effect.

"The Mall", she shuddered at the sound of it as she looked around the mall. Claire's, Rainbow, Earthbound...

"What the heck was I thinking", she complained face palmed.

"By the way the bet was to go shopping! He didn't say anything about this garbage",Jo mentioned crossing her arms

Jo wore a black tank top, light denim jeans that were a lot tighter than her liking, with white and black striped knee socks, black converse, and a black hairband. All curtsey of ' fashion king ' brick house '

Brick wore a orange muscle shirt , a blue and black Nike cap, his usual jean shorts and black flip flops

"No it wasn't but it was 96° and you were trying to wear a tracksuit. Were you trying to have a heat stroke?"

"That would've been better than going through this torture, corporal cry baby",Jo mumbled.

Brick rolled his eyes at her childish antics.

"Hey eye rolling is MY for -tay", she pointed out crudely.  
Brick responded by rolling his and started texting on his phone, causing Jo to let out an angry sigh as she grabbed her shopping bag, from the sports goods store, and went to Claire's

5 minutes later ...

Brick finally got off his phone only to find Jo gone. He silently cursed to himself before receiving a smack on the head.

"Ow", he said rubbing his neck.

"Oh don't be a big baby, jarhead" Jo snickered walking in front of him."Where were you ma'am?", "Claire's buying earphone, why do YOU care?".

"I just realized you were gone."

"You got that right I've been gone for almost 10 minutes."

"Really, that long ma'am?"

"Ya, captain wuss , you were in gamer boy and Barbie's zone", she joked.

"Well I apologize dearly ma'am", bowing his head. Jo rolled her eyes once again and pulled out a whistle and blew it. Everyone looked at the two, Jo smirked at Bricks shocked expression,"I got a whistle too", she laughed and the people continued on with their day.

"You're right, the mall is fun and great acoustics, ha"

"Let's continue shopping, shall we?"

"Where we going?", Brick pointed to the clothing store.

"I hate you so much", she said seeing the store. Brick grabbed her hand and walked towards the store.

"This store matches you perfectly ma'am", when Brick grabbed her hand electricity jolted threw his body, but he thought nothing of it.

"I .HATE .YOU ,cadet meat", repeated as she was dragged in SWEET AND SOUR.

"Welcome ta sweet and sowa . A girls cloths Paradise" a brunette greeted from the register spraying her hair.

Jo and Brick immediately started to cough," I cough think she's related to cough couch Tan - a - can" Jo said coughing up a lung.  
Brick replied with nasty coughs,"That's a cough cough a possibility ma' cough, let's head to the cough back '.

He once again began pulling her around the store. When they arrived at the back Jo and Brick realized they could breathe one again and began browsing. Well Brick was browsing while Jo looked around in disgust.

"What are we even doing here?",Jo complained

"I thought we could actually buy something non sports related",he said.

"But I don't like anything here",she exclaimed fingering the fabric  
"Its all ugly",she yelled gaining the attention of the busty brunette working the register.

Brick covered her mouth and flashed the sales girl a sweet smile.  
She gave Jo the stank eye and flashed brick a flirty grin before returning to reading her magazine.

That smile made a little part inside Jo burn.  
 _'_ _why was she smiling at Brick?_ ' She thought unknowingly breaking a clothes hanger earning a raised eyebrow from Brick.

"What!", she snapped cocking her head to the side.

He just grinned and began looking at the racks of clothing.

"What was that all about? Pull yourself together Jo",She motivated to herself looking around the store.

The store was full of pinks, flower, skirts, and dresses.  
All that motivation went to waste, Jo was so out of place so...weak. She broke another hanger and marched over to brick.

"Okay funs over time to go"

"Come on at least try this on, if you don't like it we'll leave promise"

He held out a pair of black pumps, black knee length stockings, and a strapless grey skater dress.  
Jo growled at the bargain,"I don't like it", this time brick seemed unfazed

"If you don't try it on I'll tell mike you didn't do it and make Dakota go next time",Jo raised an eyebrow and they continued their stare down,"ugh fine maggot but I'm still not gonna buy it",she crudely pointed out snatching the clothes from him.

She walked away mumbling lowly about,"Lucky he's cute",but Brick was too naive to even think about it.  
He waited for Jo outside the dressing room,"Are you done yet, ma'am?"

"I'm not coming out"

"Why?"

"1) its too short. 2)I can't breathe. 3) its a fucking dress!",Jo reminded from behind the certain. Brick was appalled by her language.

"Just let me see",he offered knowing she was lying, he heard it in her voice plus he made sure to grab the correct size.  
"Hell no I'm not coming out!",She yelled gaining the salesgirls attention once again.

"Language please ma'am! And just send a picture",he explained.  
"Fine",she took a quick picture and sent it to him.

Brick checked his phone a saw the picture,  
"See its too small",she lied Brick sighed and did something completely ungentlemanly...

 **He.**

 **Walked.**

 **in.**

 **The.**

 **Dressing.**

 **Room.**

He took a deep breathe and walked in automatically a ruckus started.

The nagging got the attention of the brunette once again.

All she saw was him walk into the dressing room and a surprised gasp,"What th-!? Hey let me go!",A high pitched voice said.

The salesgirl shrugged her shoulders at the commotion and went back to to her reading,"I'll let it slide she needs to get sum", she said to herself.

Seconds later Brick emerged with Jo, still in the outfit, over his shoulder with a shopping bag with her clothes inside .'  
Put me down you stupid ape!' She demanded beating on his back

''No, ma'am you look really pretty in the dress"

"Well I don't give a f-"

Before she could say another bad word the he gave her a spank on the ass

"Ow"

"Language ma'am"

Jo was shocked out of all people the chivalrous cadet stood up to her ' _looks like hell froze over'_ and he hit her on the butt HARD none thing less.

She decided to take a different approach as he walked through the clothes.

"Ya ' know this is very ungentlemanly, you have no right to touch my butt sergeant soggy", her zinger didn't even affect him.

"Well I realized being a gentleman won't get me any where with you so , no more nice guy", Brick said continuing to walk. "Aw come on, leaky put me down. I'm positive my butts is showing and I don't like that"

She was sure not to use any curse words , not because she was intimidated, she just wanted to insure her butt remained unharmed by his big hands.

She wasn't tricking him she could feel the cold air up her dress, he still didn't stop.

Brick reached the cash register and waited for the girl to notice them.

She was caught up in her Cosmopolitan Astrology to even see them.

Jo being cold and angry was getting impatient,"Excuse me!"  
The girl angrily shut her magazine ,"Whet the he-",she looked up to see Brick smiling at her,"Of,uh I mean... What do you need sweetie", she asked breaking her neck trying to be fake.

Jo rolled her eyes from over his shoulder _'oh brother_ '

Brick beamed happily,"Ma'am I would like to purchase this outfit, please",

"Hey!", Jo interrupted earning a pinch on the butt.

The brunette smiled at the cadet,"I'll ring that up for you", she motioned making sure her cleavage was seen. Jo was fake gagging when brick sat her down on the counter. "I hate you"

"We've discussed that already ma'am"

Jo continued to mumble as they paid for the clothes and began to leave until they bumped into a guy with a green Mohawk with skull headphones .

"Hey watch where your stepping ya losers", he said dusting himself off

"We could say the sa -", Jo started before Brick covered her mouth again.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there" Brick said nudging Jo in the side. She shook her head, she wanted to say something but it wasn't an apology.

"Whatever, the name Duncan" he said looking at the two teen, more or less Jo to be exact. Brick held out his hand to shake it but Duncan just shook his head and Brick pouted to himself.

"So... What brings you and.." He looks at Jo receiving daggers, " your girlfriend here?" ,he asked undressing her with his eyes making her shift uncomfortably in her spot.

Brick began to blush,"Oh no! She's not my girlfriend, we were just-"

"Oh your not going out?", he asked

"No sir" Jo gave Brick an offense expression

"So you wouldn't mind if I took her out?", he grinned.

Before Brick could answer Jo opened her mouth instead,"Where the hell is my say in this matter?!", Jo shouted in raged. She has had enough of this day and this just topped the cake. What was Brick really trying to pimp her out!

"Oh there's no denying you wanna go out with me"

"Maybe someone else but not me"

"Oh chill foxy lady", he teased putting his hand on her waist.

Jo tensed up and Brick noticed this,"I'm sorry sir but your gonna have to go away", Brick cautioned as Jo tried to brush his hand off  
Duncan snorted,"What ever , hot stuff is going with me", he claimed treating her like a piece of property. Big mistake.

Jo grabbed his arm and shoved it away,"Don't touch me", she warned moving away

"Oh feisty ", he smirked smacking her ass,"I like that"

Before Brick could even reacted Jo socked him so hard in the jaw that the seer power sent him flying into a jewelry stand, sending it to the floor.

"My fucking store!" The girl yelled running from behind the counter

"Jo why did you do that ma'am!?", Brick yelled running over to the over aggressive dude.

Jo's jaw dropped in shock,"Oh my fu-! I can't believe you right now!", she went stomping her heels out of the building. Brick was tempted to run after her, but chose to help fix her mess.

"Sir, are you okay?", he asked helping Duncan stand

"What the hell is that chicks fucking problem?", the delinquent groaned standing up.

"Look at my store! Its a mess!",she whined looking at the mess," don't worry ma'am I'll clean all this up", Brick volunteered. She began twirling her hair,"Aw you will?", she asked.

Brick nodded cleaning up the mess until it was all gone. The girl approached Brick showing so much cleavage she might as well be topless,"Ya know, your to nice to hang out with trash like that",

"Jo isn't that bad of a person once you get to know her", Brick said getting a little defensive on the Jo topic," Okay if you say so", she said filing her nails while walking behind the counter.

"Well have a great day ma'am",Brick cheered leaving the two alone.

"So wanna go out sometime", Duncan asked earning a shoe box to the head

Jo POV

I was walking threw the mall trying to find some peace after the events that occurred.' _I can't believe him! First that jerk practically kidnapped and harassed me, but he has the nerve to say it was my fault'_

I continued to walk through the food court receiving wolf whistles and pick up lines.

I was getting very angry at their useless flirting, to make matters worse,my feet began to hurt after stomping half way around the mall in effing high heels.  
Dumb move

I decided to sit at an empty table in front a little candy stand, i could still hear guys whispering about me and i tried to block them out by listening to my favorite song.

 ** _?If you take my pulse right now?_**

 ** _?It would feel just like a sledgehammer ?_**

 ** _?If you if could feel my heartbreak now?_**

 ** _?It would hit you like a sledgehammer ?_**

I know fifth harmony is a girly pop song, but this song just reminds me of my life. Hiding my feelings so I don't get hurt kinda cliché don't ya think. Coming from me right now.

 _ **?I don't admit it ?**_

 _ **?I play it cool ?**_

 _ **?But every minute ?**_

 _ **?That I'm with you?**_

 _ **?I feel a fever and I won't lie?**_

 _ **?I break a sweat?**_

 _ **?My bodies telling' all the secrets ?**_

 _ **?I ain't told you yet?**_

As I began to hum to the song tapped me on the shoulder.  
I ignored it and continued.

They tapped my shoulder again.

"Who ever this is stop", I warned getting agitated, I turned up the volume.

They shook my shoulder again, I threatened the stranger turning around,"Go the hell away", I growled before seeing it was Brick .  
He put his hands up in defense ,"Sorry ma'am I -"

"We need to talk", I interrupted standing up and pulling up my chair.

"Alone."

I brushed past him and began walking out of the food court.

I could here his footsteps close behind me.

Normal POV  
They continued walking threw until they came too another closed exit. Jo stopped walking and looks around at the crowds of people.

"Shit, is there anywhere here that's not surrounded buy bimbo's?", she complained clearly annoyed at the lack of privacy.

She really needed to have a conversation with the cadet and it would be best if there were no witnesses.


End file.
